Mass Effect:Keelah, Shepard
by ForsythBrazilliance
Summary: This will have multiple chapters for the record, and it will be following my personal head cannon for Mass Effect 3, so the events will be a little bit rearranged for the sake of my story. Rated M for language, and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

So to start this off, I just want to say that this is a mature fan fiction, so expect quite a bit of swearing and other mature topics. Also, sexual conduct ahead so be advised. But then again, that's probably why you clicked on this.

"Stop worrying, nothing will go wrong" Tali thought to herself as the seemingly endless elevator finally reached the top level of the Normandy; Shepard's cabin. She walked in and looked around his room, because although she had been there a few times, she really hadn't gotten a chance to take in the room's features. She looked over at his desk, and noticed the large amount of model ships hanging above his computer. Shepard had neglected to turn his computer off so she decided to take a look at what he had previously been looking at. It was an article on safe human, quarian relations, along with a few open tabs with emails from "solusm ". Tali smiled under her mask, and felt relieved that Shepard was taking this so seriously. She finally looked over to Shepard, who was looking at a data pad, and he seemed to be studying it intensely.

"So.. I've taken some antibiotics, as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system."

"Tali... Sorry, I didn't notice you came in. I was just reading a few things. For the mission." Shepard replied.

"It's fine." Tali replied as she sat down on Shepard's bed. She noticed it was much softer and more comfortable than the crew's beds, and got a little jealous. She then realized that if she played her cards right, she would be sharing that bed with the illustrious Commander Forsyth Shepard,and that thought made her smile under her mask.

*Authors note, my Shepard's first name is Forsyth, and this is based on my game, as well as my slightly altered head cannon, so if you have a problem, just live with it.

"I've minimized the risks, but I'm still nervous, but I.. I just want this to work." she said as Shepard sat down next to her. "I'm just nervous and when I get nervous I talk to much and it's a stupid defense mechanism and I-" Shepard removed Tali's mask which silenced her mid sentence. For all of two seconds she sat there just not knowing what to do.

"Tali... You're... I..." Shepard stuttered as he was taken aback. "Oh Keelah, I knew it" she sobbed.

"I'm hideous. I'm sorry... I just..." she picked up her mask and started to run away, still sobbing, but Shepard grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Tali, two things. First off, do you think I would really be shallow enough as to reject you based on your looks? I wanted this to work because I loved you for your personality. And secondly, you are not hideous."

Tali stopped crying long enough to ask "I'm not?"

"No, Tali. You are the most beautiful woman I think I have ever seen."

"I am? But what about Liara? I know you were close to her."

" I was, but truth be told, I've always really been interested in you."

"Well, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." she responded as she walked back to his bed and sat down. She was truly beautiful. She had just over shoulder length black hair,which surprised Shepard, and her skin was a slightly pale shade of purple, her eyes were an off shade of turquoise and she looked fairly young.

"Well, I can make you feel really special."

"Shepard, I really don't know what to do..." Tali smiled mentally while saying this, because she knew EXACTLY what she wanted to do. She just hoped he wouldn't catch her bluff.

"Tali, that's fine. I have some experience with this type of stuff. First, let me help you get out of that suit."

"Umm okay Tali it's been like ten minutes so I must ask, how do you get this fucking suit off?!" Shepard said, a little more angrier then he had intended. Although her suit looked like it just used several latches, in reality you had take them off in an overly complicated manner.

"Oh right, sorry. I probably should have explained that."

*Fast forward to suit's about to fall off point.*

"I think I can take it from here Shepard." Tali smiled seductively. She had known what she had been wanting to do since shortly after Shepard had confessed he was interested in Tali. She pushed Shepard to the bed, which surprised him but he went with it. Then Tali SLOWLY pulled one arm out of its sleeve, then the other, even slower. Then with her arms free, she slid the torso section of her suit down to her waist, but kept one arm over her breasts.

"Tali, not that I'm complaining but-"Tali put one of her fingers over Shepard's mouth, said nothing and smiled. She stood up, and pulled off Shepard's pants, and then proceeded to turn around, pull her suit seductively down to just bellow her ass. Next in her display, she sat on Shepard's ever growing dick, and started grinding against it.

"Tali, seriously, where did you learn this? It feels amazing."

"Keelah, Shepard, you didn't think the only thing I was researching was how to improve my immune system, was it?"

"Well, I guess it was to be expected." Tali stood up, turned back so she was facing Shepard, and pulled her suit all the way off, and threw it on the ground next to the bed. She then pulled off Shepard's boxers, and saw for the first time, Shepard's erect penis.

"Shepard! Are... are they usually this big?"

"No, Tali. You just got lucky." She smiled, and then proceeded to fill her mouth with his nine inch cock, while simultaneously reaching her three fingered hand down to her already moist vagina, and started bobbing down on Shepard. Minutes of just this went by until Shepard finally proclaimed he was coming. By this point, Tali had already made herself have three orgasms, and had absolutely no intention of letting Shepard stop when he came. She pulled off of his cock and started jacking him off, causing him to climax on her face.

"Tali... That was amazing..."

"Shepard, don't think I'm done with you so soon. What is the old human saying? 'The night is still young'?"

"Well, If I'm doing this, I'm kind of glad it's with a sexy alien who spent time on the extranet just for me."

"Well, I'm glad you like that, because I know you will enjoy this." Tali, who had been slowly jacking off Shepard, stopped, crawled onto the bed, straddled his waist, ant plunged her soaked pussy onto his cock."OH KEELAH! THAT FEELS AMAZING!" She made no motion at first, but slowly started bouncing on his dick, and quickly picked up speed. Shepard, deciding to help, with one hand smacked, then squeezed her ass, while his other hand leaned her down to kiss him. Tali obliged, thinking that her loud moaning was disrupting everyone else.

Shepard, deciding to not let Tali get away with doing all the work, grabbed Tali's midsection, flipped her so she was on her back, and continued thrusting in one motion. Tali wrapped her legs around Shepard's waist, and wrapped her hands around his neck, and pushed his lips against hers. After several minutes of this, Tali pushed Shepard's head away from hers.

"SHEPARD! OH KEELAH I'M CUMMING! CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE! OH KEELAH!" Shepard simply grunted in response, and with one last thrust, came inside Tali's pussy. "Shepard... That... That was amazing... I don't think I've ever felt so good before..."

"Me too Tali... For a virgin, you really got into that."

"Well, I tried to make it as good for you as possible." Even though they were done, she was still stroking his cock, and rubbing her pussy.

"Shepard... How much longer? Until the mission?."

"Umm... Looks to be about an hour and a half."

"Can I ask you a question about the mission?"

"Of course. What about it?"

"What would you do if I died on the mission?"

"You know I wouldn't let that happen."

"But what if-"

"It won't happen Tali. I care about you to much to let you get hurt."

"Sweet talker." She smiled as she said this and simply got closer to Shepard, and fell asleep. When Shepard realized this, he smiled, kissed her on the cheek got up and got dressed. He then put Tali's suit back on, carefully as to not wake her up. After he put her mask back on, he went back to looking at his data pad and reviewing what information they had gathered about the Collecters.

And there we go. This has actually been my first fanfiction, as well as my first sex scene. Hoorah. I am going to be continuing this throughout the end of ME3, and a little farther afterward. And no, this isn't going to just be sex, and people fucking. I just wanted to start this off with a bang, pun defiantly intended. I will be trying to go deeper into Shepard's mental, and emotional state as this series goes on. There will also be plenty more sex scenes for those perverted people, so be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, we'll here's part two of my story. Hope you enjoy. For the record, this chapter will take place during the suicide mission at the end of Mass Effect 2. The next chapter will be the couple of days following the mission.

Tali woke up, and at first wasn't sure what was going on. She was in an unfamiliar bed, and an unfamiliar room. Then it hit her: her and Shepard had sex earlier. She looked around, then realized her suit was on.

"Well, look who's up. How'd you sleep, Tali?" Tali looked around and saw Shepard sitting at his desk, looking at her.

"I slept fine, Shepard. But, why is my suit on? I thought we..."

"I put it back on, as a precaution because I wasn't sure how long those immune system things would last."

"Shepard, that was really sweet. Thank you." Tali meant what she said. She realized she had been careless by just falling asleep after sex with Shepard.

"It was no trouble. I was just making sure you would be alright. By the way, you are really cute when you sleep, Tali."

"Glad to hear it." Tali got up and walked over to Shepard and gave him a hug, which he returned."So, how long until the mission?"

"About fifteen minutes. We should probably head down and get ready with everyone else." After Shepard said this, Tali got up and started walking to the door with Shepard following behind. As she reached the door, Tali shrieked as Shepard smacked, then groped her ass.

"Damnit, Shepard! Don't do that! You scared me."

"Tali, we've known each other for two years, even if I was dead for most of that. You can call me by my first name."

"Well, this is awkward... I never actually learned your first name."

Shepard simply smiled, and replied "My name is Forsyth. My parents' idea of a practical joke I guess."

"I don't know, I actually think its kind of sexy."

"Thanks."

One elevator trip down, they were in the armory. No one seemed to think it odd that Tali and Shepard walked in at the same time. No one, that is, except Garrus.

"Tali, Shepard, you two are a bit late. What have you been doing?"

"We were just spending some time together before we blow the shit out of the Collector base." Shepard replied casually. Tali was relieved that Shepard had answered instead of Tali, because she probably would have blurted out something along the lines of 'Forsyth fucking her like a wild animal.'

"I see. Well, we'll have to talk about this later, I still have to get to the Widow before-DAMNIT, LEGION!" Garrus responded, shouting out of anger that Legion had gotten the sniper rifle he had wanted.

"I apologize Garrus-Vakarian, but you did not take the opportunity when you had it." The geth replied calmly, and walked away.

"Ugh, damn geth. Anyway nice talking to you Shepard. You too Tali. I'm going down to do some last minute calibrations."

"Why am I not surprised, Garrus."

Author's note* I'm going to cut out A LOT of the suicide mission, because for those of you who have played through it, I don't want to bore you with the entire mission. And for those who haven't played through it, go play it now. Stop reading this, just go play my favorite game in the series thus far. Anyway, I am now cutting to the human reaper.

"Keelah... That is..."

"That's a.. A reaper.." Garrus said.

"Not just any reaper: it's a human reaper..." Although surprised, Shepard knew what they needed to do. "Alright, we still have a mission to do." Shepard walked over to a nearby terminal, and started punching in the series of algorithms that would blow up the base.

"Shepard, I'm getting a call.. From the Illusive Man?" Tali said, not sure what to think of it.

"Patch him through."

"Shepard, I'm amazed your crew actually made it here."

"I'm working with the best, no thanks to you."

"Irrelevant. But, I have found an alternate solution to the Collector problem. A well timed electronic pulse, from that same terminal I might add, would kill everything aboard that ship, but leave all of the technology undamaged."

Shepard looked away from the terminal, and looked at the small hologram of the Illusive Man, and said simply "Are you fucking serious?"

Illusive Man lost his trademark composure for a few seconds before asking "What do you mean?"

"Do you know what was done here? How many people died to make that.. Thing!" He pointed to the human reaper. "And now you're telling my you want to save this place, because you want the technology? This conversation is done. Tali, shut him off."

"But think of hum-"

"Bosh' tet." Tali said this shortly after turning of the Illusive Man's connection.

"Alright, this place is set to blow. Everyone, haul ass to the Normandy. Miranda, take your team and get everyone back to the ship."

"Will do, Shepard." Miranda replied over the comm. "Alright everyone, move!"

*Fast forward to Normandy

"Well everyone, that was... stress worthy I would imagine for you all. So, as we all know, we are still receiving Cerberus funding. So as to celebrate, we are going to the Citadel. Everyone, buy whatever the fuck you want with Cerberus's money! You have all earned it."

The briefing room was filled with applause at this announcement of the final middle finger to Cerberus after destroying the Collector base.

Amazingly, no one had been killed in the base.

"And, Tali, come with me up to my cabin. I need to go over some important things with you."

"Gladly, Shepard."

So there was the next chapter, I hoped you enjoyed what little was here. I promise the next one will be much longer, and a bit better. I just kind of had to get over the initial excitement of having uploaded the first chapter Just think of this as a transitionary chapter. So, I will be uploading the next chapter in about a day or two. And the next chapter will be a bit more... Adult.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here's chapter three. A lot of this chapter will take place on the Citadel. Also, one thing about my Shepard, I based him around my personality, so that will explain a few things later on in this chapter/ story. This chapter also takes place a few days after the Collector base is destroyed. Now is probably also a good time to mention my Shepard character is a sentinel.

"Alright everyone, while we're here, try not to get into any trouble with C-Sec, okay?" Shepard looked at Jack while he said this, because he figured everyone else would behave. "I'll radio everyone when it's time to head back to the Normandy."

Everyone headed through the security checkpoint to Zakera Ward, and the turian guard at the end of the tunnel seemed genuinely surprised by the amount of people all at once. After they got through the checkpoint, Shepard announced they could 'go do whatever'.

"Well, Commander Shepard. What are you here for? Need me to track down some low lives, or what?" Captain Bailey asked as Shepard came out the security checkpoint came out last.

"No Bailey, we're just here for a recreational visit." "I see. Well, enjoy your time. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks."

After Shepard was done talking to Bailey, he noticed Tali standing by the Avina terminal. "She- Forsyth, I thought we could spend some time together. You know, without people shooting at us constantly."

"Alright, that sounds great, Miss Vas Normandy." Shepard walked over to Tali, and they started walking to the shop area. As they walked by the shops, Shepard couldn't hold back a laugh after hearing "I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite shop on the Citadel" after passing each shop. When they got to where Shepard wanted to go, Tali just stopped, surprised.

"But, Shepard... Quarians aren't allowed there." She said "there" referring to the exclusive shop area on the ward. Shepard had always wanted to go there, but with the Collector threat, he hasn't gotten a chance. Now, he had all the time in the world.

"Relax, Tali, I can handle this." They walked to the security checkpoint that existed just to get into that area, despite the fact that only the richest individuals could afford anything there.

"I'm sorry, sir, your...friend can't come in here." The C-Sec operative said, adding a note of disgust when he said friend. Tali put her head down sadly and started to walk away.

"Do you know who that is?! Do you know who I am?!" Shepard screamed at the C-Sec operative. Tali turned back towards Shepard, and the C-Sec operative. "Who you are not letting through there is Tali 'Zorah Vas Neema, the Quarian who helped me stop Saren and the geth two years ago. I'm Commander Shepard, the first human spectre, saviour of the Citadel, and the Council."

"I.. Uh.. Sorry sir... You two can go ahead... Sorry for wasting your time.."

The second they got past the checkpoint, Tali practically tackled Shepard out of joy.

"Forsyth, your the first person to stand up for me like that. Keelah, you are the greatest man I have ever met."

"Glad to help." Shepard smiled while saying this. "Well, Miss Vas Normandy, lets go look around."

"Right." As they were walking around, Tali got several strange looks, but she didn't care. The man she loved just broke a law so she could have a good time, and she wasn't going to let a few odd looks ruin that. When she saw something, she smiled under her helmet.

"Forsyth, can you stay here for a second? I wanted to go look at something."

"Of course, Tali. But why don't you want me coming with you? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" The way he said it, she knew he was joking.

"Trust me when I say it will be worth it." She then ran towards a store. Shepard decided to sit down on a nearby bench and mess around on his omni-tool, he then remembered he had one of his favorite vids on his omni-tool, so he started watching it. About ten minutes in, he saw Tali running back with a large unmarked box.

"Tali, what's in the box? "

"I want it to be a surprise, so you'll have to wait until later tonight." Tali said. Even though Shepard couldn't see through her visor, he knew she was smiling.

"Very well. So, what do you want to do now?" Shepard asked.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starving." Tali said.

"Alright, I could go for some food too."

They left the "exclusive" shopping area, when they saw that there was no where to eat, so they went back to a small cafe in the main area of Zakera ward.

"Well, this menu looks good. What do you think?" Shepard asked, already set on getting something that resembled steak.

"It does look good. What are you getting?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what this is, but it looks like steak, so that's what I'm getting."

"I actually was also thinking of getting what I think is the dextro equivalent steak. I've only had one before, but I remember it being the best thing I had ever had."

"Alright. Hey, I'll be right back. Just, tell them what I want, okay? I won't be gone long."

"Okay." When Shepard got back and saw what was happening, he was pissed. He saw some Turian trying to steal Tali's unmarked box, while Tali was struggling with it. The Turian finally wrestled it away from Tali, only to turn around and run into Shepard, glowing bright blue with biotic energy circling around him.

"Shit." was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Shepard picked up the Turian by the neck and said "Listen, if I wanted to, I could make you explode with my biotics. You would just be a puddle of intestines. However, I'm going to be nice. Give her back the box, and I will let you go."

Shepard dropped the Turian."I.. Okay.. Don't hurt me.." He turned around and handed the Tali the box. Tali immediatly kicked the Turian in the shin.

"Okay Tali, maybe we should go back to the Normandy."

"Right."

Once they got back to the Normandy, they immediately went back to Shepard's quarters. Tali took her mask and hood off, by this point her system had adapted to Shepard, and his room so she didn't need her suit there.

"Shepard, thank you for stopping that guy. I was scared because, well at that store I went to, there was only one of these." She opened the box, and Shepard smiled. It was a katana, about three feet long, and the blade had the words Keelah Se Lai inscribed on the blade.

"Tali... Thank you. I love it. But how did you know about my interest in swords?"

"I scanned your omni-tool." She blushed after saying this."I just knew I wanted to get you something perfect so-"

Tali was stopped mid sentence by Shepard who simply kissed her. "Thank you, Tali. I love it." Shepard smiled.

"Well, we still have at least a couple of hours before everyone gets back to the Normandy, so..."

"I thought you'd never ask." Shepard took his shirt off, while Tali started pulling her suit off. Tali got all of her suit off by the time Shepard got down to his boxers. Tali then, in the same manner as before the Collector base, sat on his cock and started grinding against it. She was slightly nervous because she was unsure of what to do, because she didn't want to just repeat what had happened just a couple of days before. Shepard then got a wonderful idea. He picked up Tali, and flipped her face first onto the bed, ass in the air. He then proceeded to start fingering her pussy and ass.

"Oh Keelah, Forsyth, don't stop!" Tali was simply moaning after saying this. She put her hand to her pussy and started rubbing it, while cupping one of her breasts. Shepard pulled his fingers out, and slammed his cock into her, which yielded the shriek of pleasure he had wanted. He then continued to thrust and out of her soaking pussy, occasionally slapping her ass, each time getting a moan from Tali. "Forsyth... I'm cumming... Don't stop..." Tali moaned in between thrusts. Suddenly, her pussy tightened and Shepard knew she had cum.

"Hey Tali, do you mind if I try something?"

"Go ahead, Forsyth." Wordlessly, Shepard lined his cock up to Tali's ass, and slowly pushed it in. It caught Tali slightly off guard, but she relaxed. It felt almost better than Shepard slamming into her vagina as if there was no tomorrow. She put her hand at her still soaking vagina and started fingering it, while Shepard was slowly working on her ass.

"Forsyth, you can go faster if you want.." Wordlessly, he obliged and started speeding up, until he was going almost as fast as he was in her pussy. Tali was screaming from how good it felt, and had her second orgasm, while Shepard was getting close to his first. He grabbed her breasts and started playing with them, and started speeding up in her ass, until finally, he came. They both collapsed, while Shepard was still inside her.

"Forsyth.. I.. Keelah that was amazing.." She spun around until she was facing Shepard,while pulling Shepard's cock out of her ass. Shepard simply responded by kissing Tali, which she returned while slowly stroking Shepard's penis. Shepard quickly became erect again, and while still kissing Tali, placed his penis at the entrance of her pussy, and slid it inside, and began slowly thrusting while continuing to kiss Tali. Tali was moaning,which was muffled by Shepard's mouth. She started slowly fingering her ass, until finally Shepard came again in her pussy. Tali had her own mini orgasm, and stopped fingering her ass. She then cuddled up against Shepard, and fell asleep next to him. Shepard fell asleep next to her soon after.

And there we go. Chapter three of my story. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy. A side note about this chapter, I never actually got the Arrival dlc, so I ended up having to rewrite most of this chapter after reading the basic plot of it.

* * *

Tali woke up naked in Shepard's bed, cuddling a pillow. She looked around, but he wasn't in the room. She got out of the bed and got dressed in her enviro suit. Once she was dressed, Shepard walked into the room. "Well Forsyth, you certainly have impeccable timing." Tali said jokingly, but by the look on Shepard's face, she could tell he was in no mood for jokes. He sat down on the bed.

"Shepard, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Tali.. I don't know how I can explain it..." Tali was surprised by the fact that the normally composed Commander Shepard was struggling to tell her something.

"Shepard, please tell me. What's wrong?"

"I just announced to the crew. I have to turn myself in to the Alliance."

Tali could only get out a "Whu-why?"

"There was a mission, I'm unsure about all of the details, but at the time I only knew that it could help slow down the impending Reaper invasion, and they asked for more funding, which I granted. The next thing I know, I got a transmission from Admiral Hackett, saying that what I did was a war crime, and despite slowing down the Reapers, it also killed hundreds of thousands of Batarians. I murdered them, Tali. I didn't pull the trigger, or whatever the hell they did, but I was responsible for them all getting killed."

Tali was taken aback by this. "But Forsyth, please. You don't have to do this. We can get you out of Alliance space, we can- "

"Tali, I have to do this. I'm sorry. I just.." Tali stopped Shepard by running out the door, crying, and running into the elevator. Shepard tried to follow, but the elevator closed before he got to it. Tali, who was distraught after finding out that the man she loves, was going to be tried by the Alliance, for something he had almost no part in. She then realized something even worse, that if this does happen, she might never see him again. She took the elevator down to engineering, and did the only thing she could think of that could take her mind off of this: maintenance on the drive core.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, she heard a familiar voice say "Tali?" She turned around to see Shepard, standing behind her. He embraced her, and she returned it, burying her masked face into his chest.

"Damnit, Forsyth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Tali. Come on, lets go back to my cabin."

"Okay.." Shepard escorted Tali out of engineering, and back into the elevator. The entire time, Engineers Kevin Donnelly, and Gabby Daniels had been standing at their stations.

"The Commanders first name is Forsyth?" Kevin asked.

"Apparently. C'mon, we still need to make up for Tali slacking these last few days with Shepard." Gabby retorted.

Back in Shepard's cabin, Tali sat on the couch, and took her helmet off. "I'm sorry for running, it's just..."

Shepard sat down next to her. "I know Tali. Look, we still have about a week before I have to go. We could..."

"Damnit,Forsyth.. I don't care about what we can do, what if because of this, we never see each other again?"

"Tali, you know that won't happen."

"But what if it does?! I've already lost my father, I don't want to lose you..."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen."

* * *

"Commander Shepard, despite your actions against the Collecters, Saren, and the Geth, I have no choice but to find you guilty. You will be held by the Alliance." Shepard said nothing, but gave a grim nod of understanding. He was escorted by to Alliance soldiers.

About a week later, he got a message from Tali that simply stated that she was going back to the Flotilla, that she loved him, and would miss him. He smiled, glad that she wasn't going to be grieving over losing him.

* * *

Two days after sending the message, Tali got back to the Flotilla and was greeted by Raan, and Zaal Korris.

"Welcome home, Tali." Raan opened her arms, expecting Tali to return her embrace, but Tali just walked by mumbling thanks. She was in no mood to see friends from the Flotilla. She was still depressed about losing Shepard less then two weeks before. She went to her home on the Neema. She looked around and saw none of her belongings had been moved. It was dark, both inviting, and at the same time deterring. She walked to her small bed, and on her nightstand (or what the quarian equivalent of a nightstand would be) she looked at the picture on it and smiled under her helmet. It was a picture she had taken with Shepard almost two years earlier, with a destroyed geth armature behind them and Garrus trying to look like he had taken it down. She remembered at the time, she had been blushing under her helmet because Shepard had put his arm around her. She decided to send a copy of the picture to Shepard.

"Tali, how are you doing?" Tali looked away from the picture, and saw Raan standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, thank you Auntie Raan. I'm sorry for ignoring you, it's just that Shepard was..well..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I heard, Tali. All of the admirals know." She sat down on the bed next to Tali. Tali couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying.

"I miss him Raan. I loved him. I still do..."

"Tali, it will be alright. There is no way they will keep him locked up for long."

* * *

Alright, we'll there was chapter four. It was hell on me to write this one, because I ended up having to rewrite it three times. Once because of the Arrival dlc, which was mention above, and once because after the first rewrite it just felt slopped together. On a different note, at the time of writing the scene where Shepard tells Tali about being arrested, the song "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for My Valentine was playing.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard got his first good look at the Normandy for the first time in almost six months, and it looked very different. It was much darker, and it appeared as though it was unfinished. There were loose wires everywhere. We really did have to leave hurriedly he thought to himself. But he couldn't focus on the Normandy, he could only think about how Kaiden was in the med-bay, possibly dying because of some Ceberus robot beating him against one of their crashed shuttles. He was a mixture of pissed, and worried, because despite Kaiden's distrust of the Commander, Shepard still considered Kaiden a friend. He walked up to the cockpit and saw a familiar face.

"Commander! Long time no see. How's Kaiden doing?"

"I'm worried, but I think he'll make it."

"Well, that's good. By the way, I'm having EDI run some tests on that Cerberus robot. I'll get back to you on the results, okay?"

"Thanks Joker." Shepard walked off, and decided to check on the captains quarters to see if the screwed anything up. When he got there, he smiled and saw that they had left everything intact how he had left it. Amazingly they had even neglected getting rid of the katana he had gotten from Tali half a year earlier. He lost his smile thinking about Tali. He had missed her, and although he was often told he was getting messages from her, he was never actually allowed to look at them. He then walked over to his computer and opened it, logged in and started looking through the mail he had gotten. After sifting through the junk mail, most of which had to do with krogan testicle implants. He finally got to what he was looking for, all fifty or so emails from Tali. She had sent him one almost every other day for the first month, then slowed down to a much more reasonable amount. Most of them basically had the same general idea, that she missed him, still loved him, wanted to see him soon. Then there were a few that were simply about her having just eaten something delicious. Then there were a couple that stood out to him: the ones containing pictures. First there was one from her home on the Neema, which was her in a very provocative position, on her back,legs spread apart, hand between her legs massaging her vagina, and naked, of course. Next, was one where she was bent over her bed, giving a great view of her ass, while she was looking over her shoulder giving a "whoops, I didn't know you were there" look. Still naked. Finally, there was picture he hadn't thought about in a long time. The one from almost three years earlier on Virmire, just before they stormed Saren's base with Garrus in the background trying to look like a badass. He then remembered that after they defeated Saren, he had given Tali a hard copy of the picture. Then he died. He was surprised, but happy that she had grabbed that picture, even while the Normandy was practically disintegrating under them. Shepard decided to return Tali's messages with one sentence.

* * *

Tali was lying on her bed, bored out of her mind. She had practically nothing to do, because since she had been gone, the Neema had gotten a few upgrades to make it run almost as smoothly as the Normandy. Still loud as hell though. Suddenly, her omni tool made the sound it makes when she gets an email. She thought to herself Ugh, it had better not be another one of those damn turians trying to "sell scale polish for my varren." She looked at her omni tool and shrieked out of joy when she read the message, and saw who it was from. It read "Guess who's out of military arrest." Less then a minute later, he called her on her omni-tool.

"Good evening, Miss Vas Normandy." Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling.

"Forsyth, it feels so good to hear your voice."

"Likewise Tali. I'm sorry that I couldn't return any of your messages. I just got off of Earth about a day ago. It was attacked by reapers..."

"Keelah, Shepard. I'm sorry. I hadn't heard.."

"Yeah... I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Of course. Sorry, Forsyth."

"It's fine Tali. So, how've you been?"

"For the most part not bad. I was sick for about a week after making each of those pictures for you. I told Raan I screwed up on a suit repair." After saying this, she giggled for a few seconds. "Did you like them?"

"Do you really need to ask that question, Tali? Seeing the most beautiful woman in the galaxy after almost six months, it was the first thing to make me smile in almost a week. Also, Kaiden-"

"How is he doing? You told me that there were some hostilities between you two on Horizon during the Collector attacks." Tali said cutting Shepard off.

"He's been doing good. He was promoted to major. And we're hauling him to the Citadel because he was almost killed by a Cerberus robot on Mars."

"Oh Keelah..."

"Yeah.. Oh, hey, Liara. I didn't see you there."

"Liaras on the Normandy too?"

"Yes. Yeah, Liara. I'm just talking to Tali. Okay, I'll talk to you later Liara. Sorry Tali, Liara just kind of walked in."

"It's fine. So, when did Liara get back to the Normandy?"

"About an hour ago. Why, jealous?" Shepard smirked.

"Maybe. Listen Shepard, I need to go. I have this meeting I need to go to. Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

"Ok, bye. I love you." She hung up before Shepard could respond.

"Hey, Commander. We've reached the Citadel." Joker announced over the comm.

"Thanks Joker." After leaving Kaiden at the hospital, Shepard decided he could take some time to look around. Screw the council, he thought, that's all they've been doing to me for the last three years. He decided to go to the presidium commons, to see what they had on the section for shops. He looked around,and he saw something, smiled and bought it.

* * *

He walked to the Councilor Udina's office. The mere thought of that man made Shepard want to puke. Still, he had to get this over with. He opened the door, and to his pleasure, instead of seeing Udina, he saw an asari.

"Commander. Councilor Udina said you'd be coming. If you'll follow me, the council is already in session."

"They're all a bunch of self concerned jackasses, Shepard!" Udina stormed in before Shepard left to go to the meeting.

"I take it I missed the meeting."

"You're damn right you missed the meeting."

"Well, sorry. Can you give me a brief rundown?"

"They're not helping because they have to look out for themselves." At this point, Udina slammed a fist on his desk. "We may have a spot on the Council, Shepard, but humanity will always be considered second rate." "

"Commander." Udina and Shepard looked away from the window to see the Turian councilor walk in. "I can't give you what your asking for, but I can tell you how to get it."

Shepard looked at Udina. "Go on."

And there we go, chapter five of my story. This one, to put it simply was a BITCH to write, because I have been sick for the last week. Anyway, hopefully I can get the next chapter out with less cough syrup in my system. Also, on a different note, if you are wondering, the reason my Shepard's name is "Forsyth Shepard" is because

a. I think Forsyth is a badass name.

b. it's honestly kind of an inside joke.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that this chapter has been delayed, it has been due to a combination of lack of time, and lack of inspiration. In any case, here you go.

* * *

Shepard walked out of the shuttle as soon as it reached the docking area on the Normandy. He practically tore his helmet off, as sweat continued to run down the sides of his face. He looked to his left and saw Garrus and James, that latter doubled over due to his difficulty breathing on Menae, Palavan's largest moon. They all sat down in the shuttle, the primarch sitting next to Garrus.

"Well... For once, one of these actually went well, right Garrus?"

"For once, yeah."

* * *

Once aboard the Normandy, Shepard practically clawed his way out of his armor. Everyone told him that it was a bad idea to wear a t-shirt and sweat pants underneath his armor, but he kept on doing it. He walked to the elevator and headed up to the captains quarters, to check his messages, and then promptly fall asleep. Once he got up to his cabin, he finally noticed a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He figured the reason he hadn't noticed it was because of adrenaline. He put some medi-gel on the wound, and looked through his messages.

"Alright, let's see... Junk mail, junk mail, coupon I will never use, junk mail, message from Tali."

He immediately opened the message, and read through it about three times to make sure he was reading it correctly. It said that Tali wanted to meet him on the Citadel as soon as possible. His heart started pounding at the thought of seeing her again. He immediately sprinted toward the elevator, and down to the cockpit.

"Hey Commander, did someone spike your water, or something?"

"No, Joker. You need to get us to the Citadel, ASAP."

"Umm, ok.. Bit early for shore leave, but I'm open to a vacation."

"Good."

Shepard reached over and pressed the button to activate the intercom. "Alright everyone, listen up. We're heading to the Citadel. So if you have some business there, your chance will be then." He let go of the button. Although no one wanted to say anything, the entire crew thought it was strange that they were going to the Citadel, seemingly for no reason.

"Joker, wake me up when we get there. I'll be in my cabin."

"Got it." Once Shepard got to his cabin, again, he responded to Tali's message asking where she wanted to meet. Less than two minutes later, he got his answer: near the human embassy. He then walked to his bed and fell onto it, immediatly falling asleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Commander. We've reached the Citadel."

"Shit..." Shepard woke up with almost as bad of a headache as when he had a hangover. Nonetheless, he got up, and got dressed in his civilian clothes; jeans, basic grey t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with the N7 logo on it. He walked to the elevator while rubbing one eye with his fist.

* * *

Keelah, why is he taking so long? Tali thought this to herself while she was waiting for Shepard. She leaned against a wall looking where she expected him to be coming from. She felt someone tap on her shoulder, and she panicked and immediately pulled out the pistol that she kept with her as a precaution, and pointed it at her "assailant", who just happened to be Commander Forsyth Shepard.

"Well, I guess a hug is out of the question?" Shepard said with a mock sorrowful tone.

"Oh, Forsyth.." She embraced him, still clutching the gun in her right hand. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too Tali." He said this returning the hug. "So, what do you want to do?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could get something to eat, or..."

"Or...?"

"Or, we could go 'catch up' on the Normandy." Even though her visor was one way, he could tell she was grinning devilishly.

"As much as I want to 'catch up', I haven't eaten in almost fifteen hours. Lets go do that first." Shepard said, emphasizing the word "first".

"Whatever you say, Commander." She turned around and started to walk to the nearest restaurant on the Citadel, and nearly jumped out of her suit when Shepard smacked her on the ass. "Keelah, will you stop doing that? It scares me..."

"Sorry, Tali. I couldn't help myself. Your just so... sexy, in and out of your suit."

"Well, when you put it that way." She couldn't help but giggle. "Come on, lets go eat." They went to the restaurant, and Shepard ordered "whatever will be done the fastest," which happened to be something he hoped was chicken. Tali simply ordered water, and before she was even half way through her glass, Shepard had already wolfed down his food.

"Keelah, you were hungry weren't you?"

"Yeah. Anyway, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here on the Citadel?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I wanted to serve on the Normandy again."

Shepard's jaw practically dropped. "You.. Want to come back on the Normandy..."

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just.. I thought you would want to stay with the flotilla."

"Shepard, the two worst times of my life were when I thought you were dead, and when you were arrested six months ago. I want to come back to the Normandy, I want to come back to you."

"Well, if that's what you want, I must oblige." They both got up, and payed for their food and they started walking to the Normandy.

* * *

Aboard the Normandy they walked briskly to the elevator, not even paying attention to the odd looks from some of the crew. Shepard hadn't even bothered to respond to Joker's questioning "Tali?"

In the elevator they could barely keep their hands off of each other. And finally, after the agonizing wait, they finally got to Shepard's cabin. Tali tore her mask off, and tossed it onto the bed and pulled her hood down. Her hair fell freely out of its confinement. Shepard sat down and Tali sat on his lap and started kissing him. Shepard ran his hand freely over Tali's body. He finally realized how much he had taken her for granted when they were last together. Tali stood up and started undoing her suit. She started peeling it off when Shepard pulled her hand away. He continued to undo her suit, and finally pulled it down to her feet. He started fingering her and grinned as her vagina started dripping and he heard her moaning.

"Forsyth..." He put one hand over her mouth while continuing to finger her. She pushed him onto the bed and pulled his pants, and boxers off. She started to lick up and down the length of his penis. She finally put her whole mouth around it and started bobbing up and down.

"Tali, I'm-" Tali pulled off of him and started jacking him off. He came all over her face. She giggled and wiped it off with her forearm.

"Don't think I'm letting you off that easy, Forsyth." She grinned and crawled onto the bed and sat on his cock, grinding against it with her ass. Finally she couldn't stand it, and placed it tip up and slid down on it with her already soaked pussy. "Keelah, I forgot how big you were.."

She started moaning as she steadily picked up speed on him. Finally, she came and collapsed on him, his penis still inside her. He kept thrusting and Tali was simply moaning. She sat up and tried to keep going but could barely support herself. Shepard finally came, inside of her. She collapsed on him again,and Shepard kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Forsyth."

"I love you too, Tali."

* * *

And there, we go, chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it, because I worked much harder on this one than on the other chapters. I tried to put more detail into it. And for the people who are going to complain about "me not going with the canon events" those people can just piss off. To put it simply, it's my story, I can do it how I want.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here's chapter 7. And here's something of a heads up, I'm going to be including very few of the actual events from the game, A. Because most of you have probably played the game and have already seen them and B. I want this story to be mostly original content. That being said, I will be including a few major scenes, of which I will be keeping to myself for now.

Shepard woke up somewhat confused. He couldn't remember how he got to his bed, and he couldn't remember who was laying next to him. That confusion lasted all of two seconds.

"Morning, Tali." He smiled as he saw her open her eyes tiredly. She blinked and returned the smile.

"Good morning, Forsyth." She used her arms to prop herself up to his level and kissed him on the cheek. "That was amazing last night."

"You were amazing."

"Your sweet." She smiled. "I'm also glad to be back on the Normandy."

"It's great to have you. It will definitely be easier on me with you around."

"I'm sure I will be great moral support, among..other things."She winked when she said this.

"Come on, we should probably get you introduced to everyone on the Normandy. I think Joker already knows your back."

"Right."

She got up and bent over to grab her discarded enviro-suit. She looked over her shoulder and shook her hips at Shepard.

"I'm definitely going to be enjoying that view from now on." Shepard smiled and got up to get dressed. Once they were done getting dressed they went down to visit Garrus in the main battery.

"Shepard, how- is that who I think it is." Garrus said.

"Yes, Garrus, it's me Tali." Tali responded.

"When did you get here? We didn't go through the usual "shoot some guys, then your on the Normandy," I feel like we missed a step." Garrus joked.

"Same old Garrus." Tali smiled under her mask. She turned to Shepard. "I'm going down to engineering, ok Forsyth?"

"Alright Tali. I'll see you at dinner."Tali walked out the door to the elevator.

"...Your first name is Forsyth?" Garrus asked.

"Yes. My first name is Forsyth. My parents idea of a joke. I don't like telling people because I hate repeating myself." Shepard explained.

"I see. So, should I still call you Shepard or..."

"Yes."

"Got it. I'm going to get back to this." Shepard walked out and Garrus continued "calibrating" the Normandy's main cannon. In reality, he just spent most of his time on the extranet.

Shepard walked up to the cockpit to talk to Joker. He was still somewhat bothered by the fact that EDI had taken control of Dr. Eva's body, but he tried to not let it show.

"Hey Commander. So, Tali. She's back."

"Yep."

"Any particular reason why?"

"She asked."

"Ah, ok. Anyway, we'll be reaching our destination in about twelve hours, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks Joker."

"Anytime." Shepard walked away, to go down to check up on the engineers, and Tali. He walked to the elevator and headed down.

"Ken, Gabby."

"Commander." They both saluted at seeing Shepard behind them.

"Relax you two, call me Shepard. I've never really been big on formalities."

"Right. So what did you come down here for?" Ken asked. "Just came to check up on you three. I like to know how my crew is doing."

"Well I'm doing fine. Gabby?"

"All's fine Shepard." "

Great." Shepard walked over to Tali, who apparently hadn't even noticed Shepard's arrival.

"No..that's not ri-AHH!" Tali shrieked when she felt Shepard grab her arm. Ken Gabby and Adams all turned to see why she screamed. "I thought I told you to stop doing that Shepard!"

"Sorry, Miss Vas Normandy." Shepard said mockingly.

"You bosh tet." Tali smiled under her mask.

"So, would you like to accompany me up to my cabin? We've got about ten minutes until lights out, and you know how long the elevator takes."

"I think I will." Tali turned off the console she was working on.

"All right everyone, finish what your doing and you can stop working a little bit earlier." Shepard grabbed Tali's hand and they walked out and onto the elevator.

"So, why'd you pull me out early?"

"Well you do work hard, so I thought you could use a bit of a break." While he was saying this, Shepard was running his hands over Tali's back and arms.

"Hmm, sounds enticing. Definitely." She said, stroking his arm.

The elevator could not move fast enough. By the time they reached Shepard's cabin they had already gotten his shirt off, and when they reached they're destination Tali tore her helmet off, jumped onto Shepard, wrapped her legs around his waist, and started kissing him while Shepard carried her and his clothes into his quarters, locking the door behind him.

"Forsyth... You are amazing."

"Your not bad yourself."

"Sweet talker." Shepard continued to carry her to the bed. When he reached it, he fell onto his back, while Tali was still on top of him. She started pulling her suit off-

"Hey, Commander. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but we got to the Diplomat's ships." Joker announced, much to Tali and Shepard's dismay, over the intercom.

"God damnit.. Alright Joker, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright I'll let them know."

"Thanks." After he heard the intercom click off, he sat up and started to get dressed in his "official" clothing.

"You stay here, alright Tali?"

"Alright Shepard. But just to let you know, when you get back, I will have plenty of ideas." She said, grinning devilishly.

"Looking forward to it."

And here was part 7. I am very sorry for the massive delay. It was kind of a bitch to write this one, so I apologize for that. I also apologize for the fact that this one, I think, has been the shortest so far. However, I have a few days of free time coming up, so I will be able to get out a good, possibly lengthy chapter in a few days. In any event, I hope you enjoyed and happy Halloween. And again, this is by no means my best work. I will try to get a better quality chapter out as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, here's chapter 8. Heads up, it's going to be a pretty sex heavy chapter, so hopefully you guys reading this aren't pansies. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Shepard walked into the elevator just trying to figure out how he was going to do this. Getting a cure for the genophage, would seem impossible to the most optimistic person out there. Still, he figured he had time. The elevator door opened and he walked into his cabin. He looked around, and there was no sign of Tali, but her suit was folded neatly on his nightstand, and the room was full of steam. He heard the shower running, and started to walk to it to investigate, but there was no need as he hear it turn off and saw a naked, dripping wet Tali walk out.

"I hope you don't mind, _Commander_, but I used your shower." Tali said this, putting extra emphasis on the 'r' in "commander."

"Oh, I think I could let it slide this once." Shepard said smiling.

"Thank you. Here, let me help you out of that suit." Tali walked up to Shepard, pressed her lips against his and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Shepard ran his hand over Tali's wet body, moving from her shoulders to her hips and back. Tali pulled his shirt off and began undoing his belt. Before she finished, Shepard picked her up and carried her to the bed. He dropped Tali onto it and plunged his index finger into her.

"Oh,Keelah YES!" She exclaimed. Shepard continued undoing his belt, slightly disadvantaged due to only using one hand, but he managed. He finally slipped his pants off. Tali sat up and pulled his boxers down and started stroking his penis. She grabbed it by the base, then started licking from her hand, to the tip then back down. Shepard pulled away from Tali and laid down on the bed. Tali crawled into a position where her ass was right next to his head and she started again on licking his penis. Shepard stuck his index finger back into her sopping wet vagina, and his thumb into her ass. Tali finally plunged her mouth onto Shepard's cock.

"Don't stop Tali." Shepard commanded. She responded simply by plunging his penis farther into her mouth, almost fitting the entirety in. She finally, after almost a full minute pulled off to breath. He grabbed Tali by the waist and flipped her onto her back and thrust into her. He started thrusting slowly, gradually picking up speed.

"Keep... Going... Faster..." Tali moaned between thrusts. She moved her left hand down and started massaging the outside of her vagina. Her right hand pulled Shepard's head down to hers. Shepard had both hands preoccupied with her succulent ass, squeezing and smacking it, getting additional moans from Tali, which were muffled by Shepard's mouth. Tali wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to make him go faster, which he obliged. Finally, after almost fifteen straight minutes of this he came, hard in her. He kept thrusting through his orgasm, which lasted almost a full minute.

Tali was practically crying from the pleasure, and didn't want it to end. Shepard finally pulled out of her and laid on his back. Tali immediately went to work, jacking him off and sucking on his tip. When she felt it would be satisfactory, she grabbed Shepard's hand pulled him up and led him up to the bathroom door. She opened the door, and turned the shower on to a hot setting and stepped in, before letting it heat up.

"Come on, Forsyth. Warm me up." Tali was facing away from him, looking over her shoulder and shaking her hips enticingly. Shepard walked into the stream of the now lukewarm water and placed the tip of his member at the lips of her vagina. "Not there." She grabbed his cock, and moved the tip up about two inches to her ass. Shepard grabbed her hips and slowly thrust in. He didn't want to put it in all the way, to avoid hurting her so he stopped about five inches in. He went slowly but steadily in, and out. A minute of this went by before Tali finally exclaimed "GO FASTER!" Shepard took that cue and began thrusting like a madman. He kept one hand on her ass and used the other to rub her unattended entrance.

"Forsyth, I'm-" she tried to get the sentence out but couldn't due to the flood of pleasure. The shower water had finally heated up, but they didn't even care about the scalding hot water. Shepard finally thrust himself entirely in, to Tali's great enjoyment. It was about five minutes of this when Shepard finally came. Tali, by this point had at least four orgasms. Shepard pulled out and slowly slid to the ground. Tali got on her hands and knees and began sucking him off again.

"Goddamn Tali. Again?"

"Yes, again. Do you not remember me saying you were "totally worth it?" Tali said, then continued sucking his cock.

"Well, we do still have plenty of time before we reach Sur'Kesh." Shepard smiled. He pulled Tali off, and she crawled onto him, and maneuvered his tip to her ass. She plunged down onto it and immediately began bouncing steadily on it. She put her hand to her vagina and began fingering herself. She cupped one hand over her breast. Shepard, deciding to try and be helpful, grabbed her ass and started sucking on her uncupped breast.

"Forsyth, I don't know what your doing, but keep going." She moaned between bounces. She kept going for as long as she could manage, but her knees finally gave out. She leaned on him to support her as she kept riding him, at a much slower rate. She was exhausted, but didn't want to stop. For a full ten minutes, she kept going until Shepard finally came in her. She passed out seconds later and began snoring quietly on Shepard's smiled and picked her up, along with a towel and carried her over to their bed. He laid the towel down and gingerly placed her on the towel, and then draped the blanket over her. He walked back to the bathroom, turned the shower off, walked back to the bed and got under the covers with Tali. He kissed her on the cheek and drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Forsyth." Tali crooned. She had one arm and most of her chest draped over him. She was staring him straight in the face as he woke up groggily.

"Hey.. What time is it?" He asked.

"0600. Joker said that we'll be arriving at Sur'Kesh in about an forty-five minutes." She planted a kiss on his cheek after saying this. "You were amazing earlier."

"You weren't bad yourself. I'm honestly kind of amazed you lasted those last ten minutes."

"So was I." She smiled, then suddenly grimaced. "Ow..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, well.. My ass is sore." She blushed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I'll be fine. You just won't be able to go there for a few days." She giggled after saying this.

"Oh no." He said with mock disappointment. "I should probably get ready for when we land on Sur'Kesh."

"No, don't. Just stay here with me for a little while." She said.

"As you wish." Tali kissed him on the cheek and moved closer to him and closed her eyes. It wasn't long after that she fell asleep. Shortly thereafter, Shepard quietly got out of bed and got dressed, and moved the covers over Tali more. He quietly walked to the door, got in the elevator, and went down to the armory to get ready for the next mission.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Shepard returned to the Normandy along with Wrex, Garrus, James, Mordin, and the female krogan. They all walked off the shuttle, and Garrus immediately went for the elevator to get back to calibrations. Wrex followed not far behind. They opened the door to find an extremely worried Tali run out the door straight to Shepard. Incidentally, they thought nothing of it.

"Shepard! Oh Keelah, you're alright." She ran to him and hugged him out of worry. "I woke up, and you weren't there, and I got worried so I panicked and asked Joker what happened and he said that you landed on Sur'Kesh and the last transmission he had gotten was that Cerberus agents had attacked and-"

"Tali, relax." He put his hands on her shoulders."I'm fine. I'm sorry that I didn't leave a note, but I didn't have any time."

"Alright, just.. Try to next time."

"Standing right here. Hello, Tali. How have you been?" Mordin said.

"Oh, hello Mordin. I'm fine. How are you?" "All things considered, I am well. Shepard, could you please point me towards the lab?"

"Of course. Third floor, you can't miss it. Just look for Dr. Chackwas."

"My thanks." Mordin and the female krogan walked to the elevator.

"Come on Tali. Lets go get some food. I'm starving."

"Alright Forsyth." They walked to the elevator behind Mordin.

* * *

"Shepard, you really were hungry, weren't you?" Less then five minutes after they got off the elevator, Shepard sprinted to get at any scrap of food that wasn't already being eaten by someone else. In the end, he managed to get a small plate of cold fries, a carrot, half of a steak, which to his pleasure as still lukewarm, a small plate of mashed potatoes, and a glass of water. He managed to down that all in less then three minutes. Tali meanwhile only got a small bottle of sterilized water with a straw. "Well, what do you expect Tali? I haven't eaten since yesterday, and earlier we-"

"I get it." Tali interrupted. She wanted to keep what went on in their room somewhat private, and a small crowd had grown behind Shepard after he ate most of the fries in one bite. Shepard finished eating, an dropped his dishes in the nearby sink.

"Come on Tali, lets get back to our cabin." He said walking towards the elevator.

"Right." She said, she stood up, and immediately grunted and said "Ouch." She walked into the elevator with Shepard, and the first thing she said to him was "My ass still hurts."

* * *

And here we go. Chapter eight. I really couldn't really think of much I wanted to do actual plot wise, so I just made this a mostly sex oriented chapter. Hoorah. I also probably could have gotten this chapter out sooner, but I got Assassin's Creed III a few days ago so that slowed my progress a little bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And I would also like to thank everyone for their continued support. You can maybe expect another chapter next weekend. No promises, but maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I have been trying to write this chapter for the last few months. Honest. However, I just haven't had a lot of time to work on it. Plus, this is I think the fifth or sixth time writing this, I haven't been a big fan of how the other times have come out. Anyway, without any further me stalling for length, here is chapter nine.

* * *

Shepard woke up at roughly 8:00AM, Earth time. He pushed the covers off of his body, and shook Tali awake.

"Mmph, what do you want?" She asked groggily.

"I was just waking you up. I'm going on a mission in about half an hour, and I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm not getting up." Tali said, moving the blanket back over her head.

Shepard shrugged. "Fair enough." He got up and started getting dressed. "Sleep well." He smirked.

"A huh." She yawned after saying this, and fell asleep shortly after.

Shepard walked out, quietly to avoid waking Tali again.

* * *

About an hour later, things weren't working out as well as Shepard had hoped and anticipated. To start off, reapers had invaded Tuchanka, Shepard, Garrus, and Liara had gotten separated from Wrex and Mordin and to top off the hellishness, they had to summon a giant thresher maw to distract the reaper that was blocking the Shroud Facility. Shepard could not wait for this damn thing to be over.

"Mordin! Is the cure ready?" Shepard shouted as he jogged into the crumbling Shroud Facility.

"Yes."

"And Eve?"

"Eve alive. Process traumatic, not lethal. Will be fine." Mordin looked up to the top of the building. "STG countermeasures in place. Must go activate manual dispersal."

"You're going up there?!" Shepard shouted in complete shock.

Mordin ignored him and kept walking.

Shepard took several strides forward. "Mordin! No!"

Mordin stepped into the elevator and turned to face Shepard. "Shepard, have to do this."

"I see... I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Had to be me." Mordin smiled. "Someone else might have gotten it wrong." With that final statement, the elevator started its ascension.

Shepard lingered for a few seconds to watch, but left to avoid himself a second death.

"Shepard! There you are! Where's Mordin?" Garrus asked as Shepard walked out of the Shroud Facility.

"He didn't make it." Shepard said calmly as he walked towards the shuttle back to the Normandy.

* * *

Tali had woken up fifteen minutes after Shepard had left for his mission. After her initial panic of not seeing him asleep next to her, she remembered and calmed down. Not knowing what to do with herself, she went down to help in engineering. After all, because of her relationship she had all but a "get out free" pass when it came to what she was best at, and enjoyed doing.

For her, the time simply flew as she got back into engineering and had a genuinely enjoyable time, her attention split between the actual maintenance, and countering the banter made by the other engineers.

She eventually started humming to herself, then she became startled as her arm vibrated, an indication that she had received a message on her Omni-Tool. She brought it up, and saw it was a message from Shepard. It simply read "plz com up."

"Excuse me, Adams? I need to go."

"Alright. Have fun with.. Whatever it is you have to do."

"Thanks." She walked out the door, and to the elevator, still humming happily to herself. She almost hit the button to take her to her shared room with Shepard. She then realized she hadn't eaten yet that day. She hit the button to take her to the crews quarters.

* * *

She walked out, still humming, and walked to the nearby refrigerator, and grabbed out a small tube of nutrient paste. She was glad that Shepard had always made sure that there was always something for her and Garrus in there. With her meal in hand, she walked to the elevator and went up to their cabin.

* * *

She reached the their room, walked in and saw Shepard and pulled her mask off and eat it on his desk. Tali unfastened her hair like she always had to to make it fit under her hood.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" She said teasingly. She dropped her joking attitude when she saw Shepard not even acknowledge her statement, he hadn't even looke up from the ground.

"Shepard.." She walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. It's just.." He took a deep breath. "Mordin.. He didn't make it."

"What?" Tali said, obviously greatly surprised.

"You heard me!" Shepard snapped. "Sorry. I'm just.."

"I-I know." She said, on the verge of crying, which was very clear in her voice.

"Hey, come here." Shepard grabbed Tali and pulled her close.

Tali's attempt to keep herself from sobbing failed very quickly. Meanwhile, Shepard being stoic as ever simply held her tighter.

There was nothing but silence for almost ten minutes, broken only by the occasional sob from Tali. Finally, she broke away from Shepard to eat here paste.

"Are you going to be alright?" Shepard asked, his concern greatly shown.

"I should be asking you that. But yes, I'll be fine." She said, wiping the remainder of her tears away.

"Good." Shepard said. "Come on, it's-" Shepard looked to the clock next to him to see what time it was." Time for sleep." He pulled Tali back with him as he fell back to sleep. She let out a small yelp, but fell back mostly willingly, and fell asleep with Shepard staring into her eyes.

* * *

And with that, this chapter is over, again I am very sorry for this being delayed so long, and then it being as short as it is. Also, I know that this probably bummed some of you out, but I was always just really annoyed that Shepard basically didn't ever acknowledge the deaths of anyone during the entirety of ME3, hell even in 2 he gave a sad look at their coffin. Anyway, I will try to get out another chapter within the next week.


	10. I Had To Make One

Alright, here's hoping I actually get this out on time. Now frankly I am not a fan of Valentines day, but considering the nature of this story I felt obligated to have a chapter involving it anyway.

* * *

Several days later, Shepard woke up as normal as any other day. He got up and got dressed, then noticed a wadded up piece of paper that vaguely resembled a heart on the nightstand behind him. He picked it up, un-crumpled it, and read it.

"Shepard,  
Hopefully you actually see this. Anyway, while she was on the Normandy, the old yeoman told me about some sort of special thing about today, and that it was a day for romance or something. Either way, I told Joker that you said to stop the Normandy off at the Citadel. Lets just say, I have a little surprise planned for you.  
Love,  
Tali"

Two things about this surprised Shepard. First, that Tali got everything written grammatically correct, and that he had forgotten about Valentines Day. He had never been much of a celebrator of it, but damn did he love the candy.

Shepard decided to do something nice for Tali, seeing as how she had remembered a holiday that wasn't even native to her culture. Still, he figured he owed her at least that much.

* * *

He walked around the Citadel for a couple of hours, hoping to avoid Tali to keep his intentions a surprise for her. Thankfully, the only couple of times he saw her, she was in the middle of a crowd which helped him avoid her seeing him.

He glanced over several places that may have had some decent gifts for a Quarian. In the end he decided however cliche it might be, he could just do something simple: a box of Turian chocolates, he had heard her and Garrus discussing how much they both loved them, some wine she could have without keeling over, and of course wine for himself.

Satisfied with his gifts for her, he started to head back to the Normandy, until a small off to the side shop caught his eye. He smirked, and walked in, determined to get something even more special.

* * *

One thing he was always confused about with his cabin on the Normandy, was that there were light dimmers installed. Now, he couldn't be more grateful. He pulled out the two glasses he had reserved specifically for special occasions, which hadn't been used for almost a year, when he got back on the Normandy.

He filled Tali's glass only about a quarter full. He didn't want to accidentally do to much for her, seeing as how she had little to no experience with alcohol. He filled his glass about twice as full as that. Everything was looking, by his standards pretty well despite him not having much experience with "romantic atmosphere." Finally satisfied with what he had done, he sat down at his couch, and pulled up the messaging display on his Omni-Tool. He sent Tali a message asking where she was.

"Coming up." Was here response.

And not thirty seconds after sending that did she walk through the door. She was very clearly surprised by the dimness of the room, and almost immediately took her mask off and undid her hair. She walked to where Shepard was sitting, and sat down next to him.

"This is nice." She said, smiling. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Well, I figured your note said you were doing something, so I thought I probably should do this for you."

"You're sweet." After saying this, she saw the unopened box and opened it. "Ooh yum." She took one out and visibly beamed. "Thank you so much, Forsyth." She inched closer. "Today is already going amazing."

"No problem. By the way, you did really well on that note you left me."

"Oh that. Well, Samantha had to help me with it."

"Do you think I care?" He pulled Tali closer.

"What's that drink there?" She grabbed towards Shepard's glass, before he guided her towards hers.

"Yours is a Turian wine that I've heard is supposed to be great."

"Hmm." She took a small sip. "Wow, that is pretty good." She smiled.

"Great." Shepard took a considerably large drink of his wine.

"So..." Tali started. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Without waiting for an answer, she stood up and picked up the bag she had walked in with, and walked into the bathroom. Shepard leaned back in anticipation of what was to come.

Fifteen minutes, and several very audible annoyed groans later, Tali walked out and Shepard's jaw nearly fell off. She was wearing a dark purple, matched, lace set of underwear that complimented every one of her features astoundingly well.

"Well? How do you like it?" She spun around so he could get a better view of everything.

"That-I-Wow that's.. Wow."

"Glad you like it. To bad though, it won't be on much longer." In a few long strides, she got to where Shepard was sitting. She straddled his legs and kissed him. On the meantime, Shepard's hands were working at undressing her, what little she was wearing anyway.

Tali pulled off Shepard's leather jacket, and pulled away so he could pull her bra off. She slipped he grey t-shirt over his head and resumed kissing him, and running her hands along his scarred chest. She got up off of his lap and turned around, bent over and removed the remainder of what little she was wearing. Shepard took this as a sign to finish disrobing himself.

Tali got down on her knees and grabbed Shepard's already half erect member in one hand, brought her head down as far as she could manage. She only went about a third of the way down with her mouth, and was jerking off the base at the same time. Tali kept this up for less than a minute before she had to come up for air. Even still, she didn't stop giving him attention with her hand.

Finally, after almost five or so minutes of this process repeating, Tali crawled back up onto Shepard's lap and began to grind against his fully erect penis. She brought herself up a few inches and slid his cock into her damp vagina, yielding a moan from the both of them. Tali held that position for a few seconds before she started bouncing at a very quick rate.

"Yessss." Moaned Tali. She grabbed her left ass cheek, and plunged her thumb into her ass and began thrusting with it. Shepard grabbed her other cheek and gave it a squeeze before smacking it. He used his other hand to push Tali's face against his.

A few minutes of this went by when Shepard decided to take over. He picked up Tali by the waist, and threw her onto her back and immediately started jack hammering his way in her.

"OH KEELAH YES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, simultaneously screaming in sheer pleasure. She adjusted the angle at which her vagina was facing, in an attempt to help Shepard thrust into her faster.

"HARDER YOU BOSH TET!" She yelled while clawing his back. Tears were streaking down the side of her face from just how hard he was ramming into her.

Eventually Shepard just couldn't hold off anymore, and he came hard in her. Tali by this point had just gone limp from the intensity of it. He managed to keep going for a few seconds, but in the end he just pulled out and sat back down to catch his breath.

"F-Forsyth that was..." Tali tried to get out a complete thought, but was still shaken up from the intensity of the last twenty minutes.

"You think its over?" He smirked.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be." She smiled and layer back on her back and spread her legs. Shepard lined up his cock with her ass and rubbed the tip against the entrance.

"You still sore here?" He said.

"Just put it in!" She shouted in response. He couldn't argue with that, and with one thrust he was completely inside her ass and thrusting like a mad man. Tali meanwhile began fingering herself and trying to hold back her screaming.

Soon after Shepard had began, Tali pulled him out, and got on her hands and knees and seconds later he was back at his original pace. Every so often he would smack Tali's ass as hard as he could manage without slowing down.

Shepard couldn't keep this second "assault" up much longer and finally succumbed about five minutes later. He collapsed on top of her, and the just layer like that for a few minutes before they got up and walked to the bed.

They got under the blanket and simply stared at each other.

"Shepard..." Tali said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"That was amazing. I think I'll be even more sore from that." She giggled after saying this. "And do you know what?"

"It'll be totally worth it?"

"Exactly." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Forsyth."

"And I, you."

"What?"

"Sorry. Old expression."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Good night Miss Vas Normandy."

* * *

And with that, my Valentines Day chapter is complete. This was probably the most fun I've had writing one to these in a long time.. I hope all of you guys have a great Valentines Day. And if you don't have someone to spend it with (like forever-alone me) just have a great day in general, and be happy tomorrows cheap candy day.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, sorry I'm late on this one guys, but good news: it's spring break. So, instead of going out and being social, I will be sitting in my room writing fanfiction... I should get more friends. Also, before you read this, to get the best possible experience, listen to Pantera's song "Cemetery Gates."

* * *

"Good morning, Forsyth."

Shepard's eyes slowly flickered open, to the sight of Tali half laying on top of him, looking him in the eyes.

"And good morning to you, beautiful." He leaned up to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Well, I guess whatever our equivalent of morning would be."

"Did you have to ruin it?"

"Sorry." Shepard roved his eyes and hands over Tali's un obscured body.

"Mmmm Keelah." She collapsed on top of him, yielding a quiet "oof" from Shepard.

"We should probably get dressed." Shepard said, running his hand through Tali's hair.

"Just a few more minutes." She looked at him, and stressed the last word like a kid not wanting to go to school.

"Fine, you win." Shepard sat up and pulled the blanket from his shins, and over Tali.

"Thank you." Tali began rubbing against Shepard, while he continued brushing through her hair with one hand.

"Anytime. Also, I've got something...special, for lack of a better word,for you later."

"Why not now?" She asked.

"I think it would be a bit better, when we're both more awake. Don't worry, you'll love it."

"I had better. I hate waiting." She smiled, and kissed his cheek again before settling and closing her eyes.

* * *

Shepard stood in the Huerta Memorial Hospital lobby, waiting anxiously. He could deal with Cerberus attacking the damn Citadel, he'd dealt with worse on Akuze. But this, this just got to him. Finally, he saw Tali and Garrus scramble in, both only having been told "something's bad, get here ASAP." Tali had even only lightly secured half of the clamps on her suit, but she had told Shepard those were mostly there "just to be safe."

"Shepard *gasp* we got here as soon as we *gasp* could." Garrus said doubled over. Meanwhile, Tali was busy fully clamping her suit.

"Come on." Shepard said hurriedly walking toward the hall. Tali and Garrus followed at a moderate pace.

The three of them filed into a room at the end of the hallway, and Tali and Garrus both gasped, half from running across half of the Citadel, and from the sight of Thane laying in a bed, obviously in extreme pain. Every so often, he would cough up a small amount of blood then start a full coughing fit. Kneeling next to him was another Drell.

"Commander." He started, paying the other two no attention. "Thank you for coming. I'm not sure if you recognize me. I'm Kolyat, you helped me about a year ago."

"Of course I remember you."

"He..he asked me to remove his oxygen mask. To be more comfortable." Kolyat said, clearly struggling to get the words out.

Shepard took a couple steps towards Thane, who turned his head.

"Commander...I don't think I will be joining you this time.." He said.

"You've done more than enough, Thane."

Thane sighed. "Those assassins should be embarrassed...a terminally ill Drell managed to stop them from reaching their target." He managed a morbid chuckle before going into another fit of coughing.

"There is one thing I must do before it gets worse. I must-" He began coughing uncontrollably. Soon after, it stopped and he began;

"Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand-" He began coughing again.

"Kalahira, cleanse the sins from this one, and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit." Kolyat continued.

"Kolyat..you speak as the priests do..you have been spending time with them." He managed a weak smile.

Kolyat walked towards Shepard, pulling out a small book. "Commander, I brought a prayer book. Would you care to join me?"

Shepard nodded, and Kolyat began: "Kalahira, this ones heart is pure but beset by wickedness and contention."  
"Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, and the hungry never starves." Shepard continued. "Guide this one, Kalahira and he will be a companion to you as he was to me."

Thane smiled, and rolled his head over away from everyone. They all stood, silent for a few moments. Shepard was the first to break the silence.

"Kolyat, there's something I don't understand. His final moments were those of a hero. Why was he asking for salvation?"

"He was not praying for himself. He has already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken..." Kolyat looked away for a few seconds before turning back. "His wish was for you."

"I see. Thank you Kolyat. I'll be in touch."

* * *

"That was..difficult." Shepard said, sitting on a bench in the Huerta lobby. Tali sat to his left and leaned against him.

"Yeah..it was..I'll miss him Shepard." Garrus said. Tali nodded in agreement.

"Well, while we're here, on the Citadel, is there anything you guys want to do?" Shepard said before standing up.

"I'm actually going to go. I've got calibrations to do. Besides, I'd probably just end up being..what's that human expression? A third leg?"

Tali giggled. "Wheel, Garrus. Third wheel."

"Oh. Well, see ya." And with that, he left.

"Well, Forsyth, maybe now you can show me whatever it is you wanted to." Tali said, staring into his eyes longingly.

"Tali, with all that's happened I don't think that would be the best idea. Don't worry though." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll see soon enough. In the meantime, is there anything else you want to do?"

"Well, there is one thing." She grabbed Shepard's jacket and pulled herself towards him.

"Really? Again? This soon? What about Thane?"  
"Well, I think we both need something to cheer us up. This will work, yes?"

"I should never have gotten you out of that suit." He said, smiling, he began escorting her on to the path to the Normandy.

* * *

Less then fifteen minutes later, and an awkward conversation with what seemed like half the crew, Shepard and Tali were back in their shared cabin reenacting the previous nights activities, minus the wine.

"Tali, you're too good at this. Mmmm." Shepard was sitting back on the couch, pants around his ankles and shirt off to the side in a pile. Tali, meanwhile was bobbing her head up and down on his throbbing member. She was half in her suit, the top half hanging lazily from her waist.

She pulled her head off and began simply stroking the length of the shaft, while every so often flicking the tip with her tongue. At changing intervals Tali began stroking harder and much faster, then would near stop before going back to a normal speed. Whatever it was, Shepard was loving it.

Suddenly, Tali pulled her hand off of Shepard's cock, yielding a puzzled look from him. She took a deep breath and plunged her head down all the way to the base, her nose pressed against his waist. At the same time, her tongue began a frenzy all over the top half of his member.

"Oh god..." Shepard moaned in surprise. Tali simply closed her eyes calmly, and continued. Almost a minute later, her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of violet than normal and pulled off, gasping and choking.

"Well? How was it?" She asked, smiling casually.

"You know exactly how it was. Amazing, as always." He smiled before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Tali stood up, and spun around, facing away from Shepard. She slowly pulled what was still on down her legs, and stepped out of the clothes pile. She sat down, pressing Shepard's member against his body. She started agonizingly slowly grinding against it, getting the desired reaction from Shepard, one of anxiety and annoyance.

"Oh come on." He said, clearly annoyed. "You were the one who wanted this."

Tali wordlessly obliged, lifted up and guided Shepard's throbbing cock into towards the entrance of her moist vagina. She took her time sliding down on it. She let out a quiet moan as she slid her way down to the base. Finally, even she couldn't stand it anymore. She started bouncing on his cock, yelping each time she slammed back down.

Shepard, deciding to actually do something, wrapped his arms around her chest, and started squeezing and twisting her nipples hard. It got the general effect, as Tali's yelps were noticeably louder. He also started thrusting up as Tali slid back down.

"Sh-She- OH KEELAH HARDER!" She cried out, literally. She began tearing up slightly, but clearly was greatly enjoying it. Her jaw was hanging slack, her tongue lolling out eat each one of Shepard's thrusts.

"Keelah Keelah yes yes yes!" She started moaning, and rubbing her vagina lips. She began lightly biting one finger on her left hand. "Forsyth, I'm-"

"I know." He grinned up at her. Out of nowhere, he flipped her onto her face and started thrusting in like a madman.

"YES HARDER! FASTER! MMMM OH KEELAH THAT'S AMAZING!" She started screaming, not knowing what else to do.

And with that, Shepard couldn't contain himself any longer. He managed a few more thrusts, and one final deep thrust and he just let loose. He came in her for almost thirty seconds, then pulled out. He sat back down and let out a deep breath.

"You're too much sometimes, you know?" Shepard said, looking at Tali as she tried getting up in a mildly dignified fashion.

"But, I'm cute, aren't I?" She said, sitting on his lap.

"You're adorable Tali." He looked her in the eyes, and kissed her for a few seconds. "We should probably go get some food."

"Yeah, that would be good."

* * *

So, yep, chapter eleven. Also, that thing about the "full experience" I mentioned at the top. Yeah, total BS. Still, song kicks ass. Also, on a parting note, for the one person who will say something about it being disrespectful to the character, having sex literally thirty minutes after the keel over, this is just partially satirizing when in the series when a squad mate/ important character dies, Shepard's reaction is "meh." So deal with it. Also, /ywlmo3O

I've been wanting to make that joke this whole time. Hopefully, the reference isn't lost to all of you.

Finally, actual parting words, I hope you enjoyed, and continue to enjoy. And if you have any constructive criticisms, I'd love to hear them. I should have the next chapter out by sometime around Saturday.


End file.
